Of Interesting Affairs
by lil-goths
Summary: Draco finds himself wanting Hermione more and more, but not only do Harry and Ron stand in his way. Hermione finds herself strangly entranced by Seth Monroe, the new Slytherin boy that seems to win over all the girls with his violet eyes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**: Sorry, but I got INCREDIBLY sick of my first story…I mean I WAS updating every year or so….that's just plain sad. I have to say. I'm also a lazy bum by nature so….this might just end up being a quick little 3 chapter thing that I never come back to….sorry! Also, I'm sorry to my readers, but since most of my FRIENDS are actually going to read this I'm cutting out practically ALL LEMON. Once again, I'm very sorry, I'm a HUGE lemonfic fan…but my friends would attack me once I get back to school so, you know…STILL SORRY! I'm also listening to the Gorillaz cd so I'm bopping my head and shaking my foot to the music…this may or may not affect my writing style…so don't be afraid little children…_

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Draco/Hermione

……………………………………………………………………

**The Granger Home **

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes as her mom fussed over her trunk.

"Oh dear, do you really need this shirt? It's a bit skimpy," she fret as she held up a simple blue V-neck sweater. "Wouldn't you rather have this one?" she asked, holding up an ugly, beige, hand-knit turtle neck that bore a strange resemblance to a potato sack. Her mother had a strained, too-big smile plastered to her face, and Hermione thought she saw her mom's eye twitch in her efforts to be a good mother.

"Uh…." she stalled, "It's…very nice?" she half asked, half stated.

She slowly pryed the sweater from her mother's grasp and placed it in her trunk. Mrs. Granger gave a sigh of relief and touched Hermione's soldier before leaving the room. Hermione slid her wand from her sleeve and deftly snatched up the monstrosity of a sweater. She muttered _Inferno_ and watched with glee as the sweater was suddenly consumed with a smokeless blaze. She dusted the soot off on her pants and put her favorite sweater back into the trunk. As she walked to the car, her suitcase floated quietly behind her bobbing slightly. It settled comfortably into the trunk and Hermione hopped into the front seat. The Granger family headed off to the train station where the anxious Hermione was waiting to see her friends after a long, lonely summer.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The Malfoy Manor**

"Draco!" Mrs. Malfoy shrieked.

Draco opened an eye and groaned. He heaved himself up off of the plush couch and clicked off the TV which was blaring "Grillz" the new top-chart hit.

"Stupid muggle rappers," he muttered under his breath, as if they were to blame for his misfortune.

His mother was standing over his trunk clutching his favorite sweater as if to shred it to pieces. His eyes widened. His father had given him that sweater before he'd died (_AN: BWAHAHAHA He's dead…teehee…couldn't control myself)_. Even though Lucius had been vile and cruel, he had still been Draco's father.

"What is this DISGUSTING load of garbage doing in MY son's wardrobe?" she asked tight-lipped. '_Total menopause moment' _he thought.

"What do YOU think mother? Maybe I put it in there because I can't go around Hogwarts NAKED." he said.

"What about the sweater I bought you?" she whined. He glanced at the darkened corner of his room where the ugly sweater was most certainly laying, torn and festering.

"It's at the bottom of the trunk, mother. Will you stop rifling through my stuff? FOR CHRIST'S SAKE MOM! GET OUT OF THERE!" he yelled, as she retreated.

Draco retrieved his favorite sweater carefully and dusted it off. He folded it neatly and laid it in his trunk, which snapped shut and followed him out of the room. _'Another year at that stupid school for idiots and I'll finally get out of this hell hole_' he thought happily. _It's also another year with Potty, Weaselbee, and Miss Know-it-all, _he thought, grimacing slightly. As he sat in the front seat of his limo, he watched the trees flash by and wondered what everyone would look like after the summer. _Maybe Granger's not as much of an eyesore,_ he thought smugly. He knew he had always been the Slytherin god. Perfect body, perfect abs, light blonde hair and piercing blue eyes had achieved that status. Just wait until they got a load of him this year, even that stupid mudblood wouldn't be able to keep her eyes off of him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hermione POV**

The car ride seemed to take hours instead of 20 minutes. She burst from the car and swung her trunk out of the back seat. She quickly kissed her parents and ran off towards Platform 9 and ¾. Harry and Ron were waiting dutifully behind the brick wall. She dropped her stuff and ran to them.

"Harry! Ron! You guys are so…well…BIG!" she said excitedly.

"Well you know how it is 'Mione. Us men gotta keep in shape," Ron said flexing his newly gained muscles. She laughed as Harry and Ron struck "manly" poses. She punched Ron lightly on the arm.

"Ow," he whined, "Bloody hell! Can't you get weaker over the summer for me? Please?" He rubbed his arm in mock pain.

"Oh you know how it is Ron, us women have to keep in shape," she joked. She struck a sexy pose and winked, which caused Ron's ears to turn a very unmanly shade of purple.

"Come on, Ronny poo, let's take our extra luggage with us to the train," chided Harry. He grabbed Hermione around the waist and slung her over his shoulder. She shrieked with delight and the fear that Harry would drop her. She kicked her legs playfully and laughed. Suddenly she felt her skirt climbing slowly up her leg. Her eyes widened, "HARRY YOU PERVERT!" she screamed. She pounded his back with her fists, and he chuckled.

"Sorry, but where did those long legs come from?" he asked slyly. "Jerk." she muttered under her breath. "Hey, Ron had a good long look, too!" Harry said defensively. "RONALD!" Ron ducked as a wild blow missed his head by a long shot.

"I AM a guy you know. I have NEEDS," he stressed. _Even if they're a bit more perverted this year, I have missed them_. Mrs. Weasley randomly appeared next to Harry. She took one look at Hermione slung over Harry's shoulder and didn't blink twice.

"Hullo deary!" she greeted cheerfully. "How was your summer?" Hermione smiled. Mrs. Weasley was like a second mother to her. She was always so nice, and never seemed surprised or flustered by how the boys acted.

"Quite well, Mrs. Weasley, thanks for asking." Hermione replied politely from Harry's shoulder.

"Well, I'll leave you three to get on the train. Come visit for Christmas! And Ronald, I expect an owl to your poor old mother every once in a while," she said ruffling his hair, which she had to do on tip toe.

Ron sighed. "Mum," he groaned embarrassed. Harry continued to carry Hermione throughout the train, "to show off his manly skizzles". Hermione had a hunch that he just liked her legs next to his face. He kicked open an empty compartment and dumped Hermione unceremoniously on the plush seat. "Um, OUCH." She said annoyed. Harry paid no mind and took a seat on her right while Ron lay down on the seat with his head in her lap. She rested her head on Harry's shoulder. She loved their type of friendship. It was almost like she had two big brothers….that occasionally checked her out. That part was a little weird, but she knew they didn't really mean anything by it. Harry put his arm around her waist, so that she was a little more comfortable.

"You've changed a whole bunch," Harry said, a bit surprised. Ron nodded in agreement. It was true and she knew it. She had cut off most of her hair, so that it came in soft waves to her chin and she had definitely filled out over the summer. As Harry had so kindly, erm, NOTICED, her legs had grown about 4 inches, and her lashes had grown long enough that she didn't need makeup at all. "You're about a 10 on the hotness scale," said Harry stated matter-of-factly. Ron nodded once again. Harry grinned, "We're gonna have to start fending off perverts who want our little 'Mione, right Ron?" Ron yawned, rolled over so that he was facing away from Hermione's stomach, and nodded. "Oh you poor, tired baby," Hermione smiled, and pet Ron's head. "That feels nice," Ron mumbled, curling up a bit. Hermione kept rubbing Ron's head until he fell asleep.

"Doesn't he remind you of a big, red dog?" Harry asked, looking at the sleeping Ron. "You mean like Clifford?" asked Hermione, thinking fondly of the shaggy, stuffed friend sitting on her bed at home. Harry shot her a look. Hermione coughed sheepishly. "Not like I have one sitting on my bed at home or anything," she joked. Harry smiled. "Well at least I know that part of you didn't change over the summer." Hermione grinned and nestled closer to Harry without waking Ron. Her eyes drooped and she dozed off into a dreamless, but contented sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Draco's POV**

As the limo came to a halt Draco waited impatiently for the driver to open his door. "Can't get good help these days," he mumbled.

"SO SORRY YOUR HIGHNESS," the driver said loudly. Draco shot him a cold glare that stopped the man in his tracks. He swallowed and quickly apologized for his outbreak. "That's what I _thought_ you said." Draco said smugly. As Draco walked away he heard the chauffeur silently cursing him. He wheeled his trolley through the wall and was swept with a sudden feeling of relief. He was finally away from his mother and _the help,_ how he so kindly called them. His reputation of being able to bed any girl would live on. All was right with the world.

_Then he saw him…_

All of the Slytherins were gathered around a tall, muscular boy that looked to be Draco's age. He had jet black hair and a fair face with high cheekbones. All the girls were swooning when he smiled._ Hey! Only I make the ladies swoon!_ The youth looked up and caught Draco's icy gaze. Surprisingly, the boy had violet colored eyes, which looked suddenly distracted. The boy pushed through the crowd of chattering Slytherins and made his way toward Draco. _"Who the hell does this prick think he is?"_ thought Draco angrily. The boy approached and stared at him cautiously.

"Draco Malfoy I presume?" he asked.

"Who the hell says 'I presume' anymore?" Draco mocked snottily. The youth smirked, "Thought you were him." Draco sighed exasperated.

"What do you want? An autograph or something?"

The boy laughed, "Yeah right. I'm not one of your slutty groupies, Malfoy. I'm new here, but I've certainly heard of you. I was wondering if you could show me around," he said smiling and held out his hand. _This guy has balls,_ thought Draco.

"Sure, just stick with me and you'll get in with the right people. As a plus, I can hook you up with any girl you want," he smirked and shook his hand, "so what's your name new kid?"

"Seth, Seth Monroe." The train whistle sounded. "Aw, crap. The compartments are probably filled. Let's hurry before we get stuck with some mudbloods," said Seth.

Draco blinked in surprise. "I'm beginning to like you more and more Seth Monroe."

"Knew you would," Seth said, and his eyes flickered slightly, barely perceptible, but Draco caught it. He could swear he knew those eyes…but from where? He shook the thoughts from his mind as he boarded the train. He and Seth spent 10 minutes of roaming down the corridors of compartments until they saw one that seemed to be empty. As they slid into the vacant seats, Draco noticed 3 sleeping forms. He immediately recognized the unmistakable red-haired head of the youngest Weasley boy. His eyes then fell upon the scarred face of none other than Harry Potter. Who was this hot looking girl that was sleeping on his shoulder? He'd never seen her before.

"Oh. Shit." he said wide eyed. " _GRANGER! What the HELL!" _

Seth gave him a weird look. "What's wrong with you Draco?" Seth looked over and saw the 3 sleeping friends and smirked. "That is one hotty, no?" he asked.

"NO." Draco said appalled. What happened to Mrs. Nerdyass? Hermione stirred in her seat and stretched. Her eyes opened and for a brief moment she seemed confused at seeing Draco Malfoy staring at her chest.

"AUGH YOU PIG!" she screamed and hurled the nearest object in his general direction. That object just happened to be and empty Bertie's Bott's box that Harry had gotten from the trolley while she had been sleeping. Harry's eyes snapped open and he immediately jumped in front of Hermione, shielding her from view.

"What do you think you're doing here Malfoy," Harry spat. Ron, startled from his sleep by Hermione's sudden outbreak, rolled to the floor and landed flat on his face. He made muffled sounds of pain and brushed himself off.

"What's goi- MALFOY? GET OUT OF HERE YOU STINKING FERRET!" he yelled as he sprang to his feet. Malfoy laughed, "Oh look, Princess Weaslebee has decided to join us after so kindly waking from his beauty sleep." Seth sneered at the two Gryffindor boys standing before them. "And who the hell do you think you are?" Harry asked angrily. Seth's wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Seth Monroe. And trust me, Draco and I are only here because every other compartment was full."

Ron snorted. "Surely you could've gotten some girls to sit on your lap to save space, Malfoy? Losing your touch?" Draco wrinkled his brow, "Hmm…why didn't I think of that?" As Ron, Harry, and Draco continued to argue, Seth slipped into the seat where a very disoriented Hermione sat with Harry's jacket around her. "Well, hello there. I don't believe I've had the pleasure. Seth Monroe," he said and he took Hermione's hand and kissed it. She snatched her hand away. He raised his eyebrows, "Well you're a feisty one. Have a name?"

"Hermione," she said quickly and scooted as far away as possible. He advanced, his eyes boring into hers. She stared back into the violet pools and couldn't wrench her gaze away. He placed an arm against the wall next to her head, blocking her escape. With his other hand, he brushed a piece of hair away from her face. She shivered. The bickering continued on the other side of the compartment.

"Such a pretty name," he said quietly. His face was uncomfortably close to hers. She shut her eyes and turned away, as if to block him out. She could feel his breath on her cheek. It was unnaturally cold. "And your hair is so soft," he whispered as his cool breath caused the hair on the nape of her neck to stand up.

"HARRY…RON!" she called over the din of the argument. They whipped around to find Seth practically on top of Hermione. Ron grabbed his shirt collar and hauled him off of her. "You sick little…" he started, but Harry restrained him. He wrapped his arms around the trembling Hermione. "Don't ever touch her again. You hear me?" Harry seethed. Hermione buried her face in his shoulder. She glanced up and saw Draco staring at her. "What do YOU want?" she asked angrily. _Nope same old Granger._ "Nothing you've got, that's for sure," he shot back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hermione's POV**

_Same old Malfoy. _She glanced over at Seth, who stared back hungrily. She shrank back into Harry's embrace. Seth scared her in a seductively hypnotic way. She knew that this was going to be an unbearable train ride.

_**AN: Thanks for reading…more to come soon I believe…PIZZA HUT TOMORROW! Please review! **_

_**Yours truly**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I own them all... I carry them around in my pocket…heh heh heh…_

**Rating: **_still T_

**Pairing:**_ still Draco/Hermione_

_This is a kind of setting the plot chapter, so Draco/Hermione will ensue eventually. You gotta give it time to blossom! Be patient my ever adoring fans…I will appease your need for D/H. Trust me…I have the same need…_

**Chapter 2**

Time decided to take its merry time that train ride, putting the five students through the absolute hell of being together in a confined space. Draco smirked, and decided to piss every off in an easy and seemingly innocent way.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

The gazes of the three Gryffindors fell on Draco's black boot.

_Tap. Tap._

Ron's anger slowly mounted as his reddening face betrayed him. Harry's fists clenched, while Hermione shut her eyes, flinching everytime the boot made contact with the carpeted floor.

"Hey, Malfoy?" Ron hissed through clenched teeth.

_Tap. _

"Yessssssssss, Weaselmuffin?" Draco drawled. Ron's eye twitched.

"Mind stopping?"

"Why yes…I believe I mind very much. I also mind you breathing my air. Mind stopping?" Draco smirked.

"Quit it, Malfoy," Hermione muttered.

"Like I'm going to listen to a little mudblood wench?"

Hermione opened one eye carefully, her wand slipping discreetly from her sleeve.

"How about a personal favor?"

Draco snorted loudly, eyeing the wand, but his feet stilled. He knew well enough that Hermione, no matter how much she'd changed, could easily hex him into next week. Shifting more comfortably, Draco began to doze off to the rocking of the compartment. Harry and Ron were the next ones to pass out, leaving only Seth and Hermione to entertain one another.

"So…" Seth began carefully, "you're muggleborn?" Hermione looked up from her incredibly thick book, _Famously Vicious Murders Throughout the Ages_, and was caught defenseless under Seth's gaze.

Her brows furrowed, "Yeah…" She trailed off, her head feeling muddled. She closed her book and balanced her elbow on Ron's back, while he slept in her lap, and held her head with her hand.

"A shame, really," Seth sighed. "You're quite beautiful, and from what I'm told, very intelligent."

Her eyes narrowed, as a haze seemed to swim over them. She fumbled for words under his heated gaze.

"Oh, really? And who told you that?" she managed to ask.

"I've known all of my life, and you have too," he murmured. She yawned, not paying attention to the conversation.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," she said, rubbing her eyes.

"Tired?" he chuckled. _I always get tired on long trips,_ she thought.

"But I know how tired you get on long trips," he said. Hermione snapped to attention, suddenly alert.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me," he replied.

"Oh, yeah? How would you know that?" she asked, feeling chilled.

They stared at each other for a few moments, Hermione fidgeted as he took her in. She was careful not to look directly into his violet eyes, for fear she'd lose herself. He seemed so damn familiar. Somehow she knew him. She traced his lips with her eyes; the familiar curve of a smirk. Her gaze followed the slope of his broad shoulders, and down his muscular arms, which were folded on his chest. She gasped and sat up, hugging herself. The feeling of a phantom embrace slowly faded, and her hand went to her earlobe. It was a nervous habit of hers that seemed happen as long as she could remember.

"Have we met before, or something?" Hemione asked. Seth's nonchalant façade flickered to surprise and back in a blink of an eye. Hermione wondered if she had even seen anything.

"What?" she asked, uncomfortable under his scrutinizing eyes.

"Interesting you should say that," he said softly. He smiled, but his eyes held an expression of their own. They were coldly predatory, as if he was finally cornering Hermione. He stood, taking a step in her direction. Hermione shrank back against the cushion of her seat, her eyes never leaving his. She pulled on Ron's shirt, trying to wake him up.

He leaned in and pushed her hair behind her ear. Hermione froze as Seth's fingers brushed her earlobe. An odd feeling shot through her causing her to shake. His eyes never leaving hers, his fingers traced their way softly down her jaw, and back up. They hesitated behind her ear, knowing curiosity marking Seth's face.

"How did you get this?" he asked, with a tone that seemed to say he knew something she didn't. Hermione fought through her shock, and slapped his hand away.

"What are you-," she began angrily. Then she felt it. Her fingers hovered above a crescent shaped scar, just behind her ear.

"What…how? This wasn't here before…" she started, astonished.

"You sure about that, Hermione?" The use of her first name startled her.

"It's MY body, so I would know what happened…to…it…" her voice trailed off to a whisper. Seth nose was nearly touching hers, and she was hypnotized by the depth the violet hue that bore into her.

"So…do you know what's happening to it now?" he murmured, a smile playing on his lips. Hermione found herself leaning towards him, arms limp at her sides. She blinked, drew in a shuddering breath, and tore herself away from the trance he had set on her. Her back collided with the seat.

Ron groaned, turning over and falling to the floor at the feet of Seth. He sat up blinking bleary-eyed at the tall youth standing over him.

"What are YOU doing?" Ron demanded, trying to sound menacing, but failing miserably.

"Gonna go take a leak," he stated bluntly, sauntering out.

"Thanks for sharing," Ron muttered. He turned around to find a bewildered Hermione nearly in tears.

"What did he do to you?" yelled Ron. Harry and Draco both started waking to the see a red-faced Weasly. They all stared at Hermione, curious.

She bit her lip and grabbed her earlobe, sighing in a frustrated manner.

"I don't remember," she answered truthfully.


End file.
